Lost on The Island
Lost on The Island is the 39th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 9th episode of season 3. In this episode, JD Winkerman, Flippy, Uncle Fuzzy, Flaky, and a few others get stranded on an island after a big storm. Everyone soon finds out they are not alone on the island as Scurvy is after them. Cast Starring: * JD Winkerman * Flippy * Uncle Fuzzy Featuring: * Russell The Pirate * Flaky * Giggles * Petunia * Cuddles * Toothy * Scurvy * Pop & Cub * Sheega Appearances: * KoKo * Generic Tree Friends Plot There is a storm in the ocean in Maui as JD Winkerman, Flippy, and the others are on Russell's ship. The winds whip up big time that Russell loses control of the ship and it crashes into a rock putting a big hole in it. As soon as the storm lets up, The Winkster leads Russell, Flippy, Flaky, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Cuddles and Uncle Fuzzy plus some Generic Tree Friends out to The island looks very weird and they set up camp because it is going to be a tough one. A few days later, Flippy and The Winkster build a raft and they along with Flaky set off to find help. Back on the island, Russell's tummy starts growling as he is hungry. He gets a spear to grab some fish. Uncle Fuzzy is keeping Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles and Petunia along with some Generic Tree Friends comfortable with some of his stories. Meanwhile back on the sea, The Winkster and Flippy argue over who should steer the raft. When suddenly the raft crashes into a rock and it is destroyed. Flippy and The Winkster blush and panic as they swim back to the island. Flaky tries to catch up but a shark attacks her in the process. The Winkster and Flippy return to the island has Flippy's army outfit is runied due to the ocean's waves. Russell asks where Flaky is. At that moment, Flaky's corpse washes up onshore. JD Winkerman panics at the corpse as the shark had killed her. Later that night, Flippy sadly pounds Flaky's grave with a bit of her dandruff and one of her quills tied onto it. The others mourn her death. Giggles and Petunia cry while The Winkster comforts them, Flippy also starts breaking down in tears. Meanwhile in the shadows, Scurvy laughs evilly at them. Later as the castaways are sleeping, Toothy hears a strange noise. Cuddles and Petunia hear it, too. They go investigate as it is the sound of leaves rustling. They find that Giggles is out of bed and is making an S.O.S. sign in the sand. Petunia tells Giggles to go back to bed. The next morning, The Winkster is offering bugs for the castaways for breakfast when out of nowhere, Scurvy shows up and terrorizes the castaways. At Uncle Fuzzy's beach house in Honolulu, Pop is finishing with changing Cub's diaper in Cub's bedroom. As soon as Pop puts the safety pin on Cub's diaper, a news bulletin breaks in on the radio. Pop hears that his redneck brother Uncle Fuzzy is among the castaways lost at sea. Pop is shocked at this as he grabs Cub off the changing table. Sheega bangs on the front door as Pop and Cub rush downstairs. Sheega tells Pop that Flippy is also among the castaways. Pop and Cub offer to help Sheega find the castaways. Pop grabs his diaper bag and puts some stuff in it. Afterwards, they head over to the port with Sheega flying in the air. As soon as they arrive, Sheega shows them her big sea cruiser ship. They board and go off on the search to find the castaways. Meanwhile back on the island, Scurvy takes the others hostage by tying them to a tree. Flippy flips out and becomes Fliqpy as the sight of it reminds him of hostages in the W.A.R. Russell goes insane upon the sight and laughs like a madman as he slashes a rock with his hook. The Winkster jumps in battle ready as he, Fliqpy and the insane Russell go after Scurvy. Scurvy kills 3 Generic Tree Friends with his sword. Russell looks at the dead bodies as slashes them. The sight of the corpses causes The Winkster to turn green in the face and puke. The Winkster faints but Fliqpy catches him and hands him one of his machetes. Russell pulls out his sword and tracks Scurvy. Meanwhile on the sea, Sheega spots the ruins of the raft with a bit of Flippy's uniform torn. Sheega informs Pop and Cub that they are getting close to finding the castaways. Sheega flies to the ruins and grabs the bit of the torn uniform and Pop puts it in the diaper bag. The Winkster heads over to where the others are taken hostage and cuts the rope Scurvy tied up and they join The Winkster to help deal with Scurvy. The Winkster spots blood in the sand and hears a scream. Russell is in pain. They rush over and Russell's arm is wounded. The Winkster wraps Russell's wound up with the First aid kit he had in his backpack. Fliqpy cuts Scurvy's arm with a bloody slash on it. The insane Russell goes into swordplay with Scurvy but is again outnumbered by Scurvy as the iguana pirate kicks Russell in the stomach. Petuniua unleashes her stink spray onto Scurvy stunning him, The others beat him up so that Fliqpy can attack. Fliqpy stabs Scurvy in the stomach but Scurvy throws Fliqpy into the ocean where he snaps out of it and becomes Flippy again. Flippy tells JD Winkerman to finish off Scurvy. The Winkster jumps in and finishes what Fliqpy had started as JD Winkerman stabs Scurvy in the chest and pulls out his heart killing the evil pirate. The Winkster steals Scurvy's hat. Russell calms down and they all cheer The Winkster. Flippy swims ashore and marks a grave for Scurvy as Scurvy is buried in the sand. The Winkster puts Scurvy's hat on the grave. Suddenly a big cruiser ship comes in, Sheega and Pop and Cub have found the castaways as Sheega has spotted the S.O.S. signal Giggles made. Pop and Cub reunite with Uncle Fuzzy and Sheega reunites with Flippy. She sees that Flippy's army outfit is torn while trying to find help on the raft and offers him a change of clothes when they return home. The castaways board the big cruiser and Sheega puts Russell's ship on the tow bed so she can fix it. Sheega takes the castaways home. Back in Maui at Sheega's, KoKo the hula dancing squirrel asks the castaways about their experience on the island. Flippy walks downstairs in a fresh army outfit and explains how he and JD Winkerman built their raft and how they crashed it. The Winkster snaps into a hula dance about him killing Scurvy. Sheega comes in with tacos and gives them to the castaways as they have been eating nothing but fish and bugs over the course of their island adventure. Sheega has informed Russell that his ship has been fixed. Russell shakes Sheega's hand ending the episode. Moral: "Only the strong survive!" Deaths * Some fish is speared by Russell. * Flaky is eaten by a shark big time. * Some bugs are killed by The Winkster. * Scurvy kills 3 generic tree friends by slicing their heads off with his sword. * Scurvy dies when The Winkster stabs him the stomach and pulls his heart out. Injuries * The Winkster gets his knee scrapped on the rock as the raft sinks. * The Winkster throws up when he sees the dead generics. * Russell's arm is cut by Scurvy's sword. * Scurvy gets a cut on his chest. (Before death) Destruction * Russell's ship gets a hole in it as it crashes onto the island. (It gets fixed at the end) * The Winkster and Flippy made crashes into a rock and gets destroyed. * Flippy's army outfit is tattered and torn by the waves. Trivia * As TheCoolWikiDude has decided to not use any more toilet humor for future episodes, this is the first episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style where Pop is changing Cub's diaper just as Pop is finishing the job. * This is the 3rd time Russell went insane in HTF Hawaiian Style as he teams up with Fliqpy and The Winkster. The situation was so violent and very scary that he had to slash the rocks. This is the first time he went insane with The Winkster and Scurvy. * In Flip Out Beach, Russell went insane fighting Fliqpy. Here he teams up with Fliqpy in his insane manner. * As Flippy and The Winkster blush as the raft crashes, they look at the camera breaking the fourth wall. * This episode is similar to the HTF canon episode Happy Trails Pt. 2 Jumping The Shark as both take place on a deserted island, Flippy and Flaky appear in both and Flaky dies in both. However Flaky's death in this episode was shark related and her corpse washes ashore. * In Happy Trails Pt. 2 Jumping The Shark, Flaky destroyed a rubber raft with her quills. Here Flippy and The Winkster destroy the raft while the two of them argue over who should steer as Flippy and JD Winkerman are responsible for destroying their own raft. * This is the first time The Winkster kills Scurvy. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes that break the Fourth Wall